The invention relates to an arrangement for sealing off a joint area and to a method for sealing off a joint area.
An arrangement for sealing off a joint area between a first joint partner and a second joint partner is known from prior art, which, for example, joins a housing of a control unit and a fluid block of a fluid assembly of a vehicle brake system to one another by means of an elastomer seal. At least one elastic sealing element is thereby disposed between a first sealing surface of the first joint partner and a second sealing surface of the second joint partner and usually rests on an even sealing surface. After a certain amount of time under corrosive stress, infiltrations of salt and/or fluid deposits can occur at the interface between the joint partners, which can impair the operation of the control unit so that the specified requirements can partially no longer be fulfilled.
In the German patent publication DE 43 36 849 C1, a method for sealing off cable inlets from moisture and fluids as well as a corresponding cable inlet, respectively an insulation-displacement connector, is described. An inlet area is filled with a sealing gel at least in certain areas. In addition, provision is made for the components for bonding or closing the inlet area to be additionally provided at least in certain areas with a sealing grease, which in the contact location is pressed into cavities which cannot be reached by a gel.